Desperate Housewitches: Season Two
by Brandovanrees
Summary: Picks up four months after Season 1. Piper moves on with life after Leo, Paige deals with secrets of a loved ones past, and Phoebe investigates the new neighbor, Prue. Prue keeps secrets that may prove deadly to all on Prescott Lane. Billie narrates!
1. Secrets We Hid in the Night

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter One (Season Two Premier):**

**2.01: Secrets Hidden in the Night**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Four months after the hurricane destroyed lives and homes on Prescott Lane, repairs are nearly complete. Leo's choice takes a heavy toll on the Wyatts... leading to Piper making an important decision of her own. Paige worries about Billie's condition, while Phoebe and Coop experience the joys of living together.

Meanwhile, a new family moves to the street... Prudence and Andy Trudeau. Paige also harbors the mysterious Book of Shadows.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_My name... is Billie Jenkins… and I think it's time I told you the stories... about the women on Prescott Lane. _

_  
Take a drive down Prescott Lane… do you know what you will see? Four months ago you might have seen the results of a deadly and powerful storm. No… today you will see how the lives of many women have changed. Some changes for the better... some changes for the worst... and some changes that... well, they might not be considered changes at all. My friend, Paige Matthews, is a single woman living in a beautiful double story house. Almost every day she would have a cup of coffee while reading the paper, visit with neighbors as they passed, and eventually get the nerve to investigate someone's secret…._

_  
Today, Paige was harboring a secret of her own…_

Paige walked down the stairs. Her long brown hair was no longer visible because she had recently had it styled. Her new hairstyle was short and wavy with dark red locks that accented her pale skin. She headed around the corner and into the kitchen where she had finally replaced the windows. Since the storm, Paige's house had needed several repairs and she knew she couldn't resort to magic to fix them. She had hired a contractor to repair the windows in the kitchen and living room, and also to reform the exterior from the rock damage.

"What another day in paradise." Paige said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

As she finished, she turned to the kitchen table and spotted a large dusty book. The book was a dark green color with an ancient symbol in the middle that represented several interwoven arcs.

"How did you get down here? I left you in my bedroom." Paige said to herself as she walked closer to it.

The minute her hand breezed past its surface, the book shot open and its pages began to flip. Paige jumped back and watched as it flipped forwards and backwards. Finally it opened to a page in the middle of the book that she hadn't seen before. It was a spell to awaken someone from a deep sleep. Paige grabbed the book and closed it without another thought.

xxx

_  
Four months ago you never would've thought Piper Wyatt was happy at all. Well, although her husband Leo had made the choice to remain at home and not continue as an elder, their marriage was still falling apart. Sadly for Leo, Piper had made a choice that was eventually going to make her happy. _

Piper continued to vacuum the floor in the foyer. They had finally had all the windows replaced and the upstairs hallway had been remodeled. When the storm had hit, an uprooted tree had unknowingly collapsed in on Chris's bedroom and the hall had faced the same damage. The room had been replaced and was still being repaired with final touch ups. Leo came down the stairs, sleepily in his blue shirt and sweatpants as he gazed at Piper.

"Piper, it's only nine-thirty in the morning. Why are you vacuuming?" Leo asked groggily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leo. I didn't realize you were still sleeping. Maybe if you hadn't been home so late last night then you would've been up and taken the boys to the park like you promised." Piper said as she turned off the vacuum.

"I know. I'm sorry, honey. I will take the boys to the park just as soon as I get some rest. We both know that quitting my job wasn't going to be so easy." Leo said.

"Leo, sometimes I wonder if you're really going to quit at all. You've been off doing assignments for the elders since your arm mended and that was two months ago." Piper said. "I've tried my best not to say anything but I've had enough."

"What do you expect me to do?" Piper asked.

"I expect you to tell the Elders how you really feel and quit or I'll be forced to make another decision." Piper said.

"And what would that be?" Leo asked.

"A divorce." Piper said bluntly.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You heard me, Leo. Fix our marriage or I'll end it." Piper said as she turned back to the vacuum and restarted it. Leo groaned and headed back upstairs.

xxx

_  
Forgetting someone's death had been a hard experience for Phoebe, especially when she mourned the death of her ex husband, Cole Turner. Phoebe Halliwell had accepted an invite to move in with Coop the Cupid, who lived right across the street from her old house. After the storm she had hired someone to repair her house. Since Piper and Paige had beaten her to the punch, along with the rest of the surviving residents… Phoebe had been forced to take a wait. Now that her old house had been beautifully restored and the lawn was mowed to perfection, she decided it was time that it was put up for sale. _

The realtor had come soon after her request, and the house had been on the market for two weeks… which was surprising. Who wouldn't want to live in Suburbia? Perhaps I could've moved in there… since my previous house had burned down… thanks to a demon. Demons had been a problem for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop as well. Now that the two were living together… it was each other that was becoming a problem.

Phoebe wore a black tank top and black jeans. Her long brown hair had grown past her shoulders and down to her waist in the past four months. She had decided to get some blond streaks put in to change things up, but it didn't compare to the new hairstyle that Paige had acquired.

"Good morning." She greeted to Coop as she entered his dining room. He was sitting at the table with the paper and a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans.

"Good morning, Phoebe. You're up early." Coop said.

"Eh, not really. It's almost ten o' clock." Phoebe said.

"Are you headed back to work today?" Coop asked.

"No, I head back tomorrow. It feels so weird to be going back." Phoebe said.

"How long has it been?" Coop asked.

"About Seven months." Phoebe said. "But I've been working from home so it's no different. The only thing different is that I'll be back in my office around the others I work with."

After Phoebe's divorce, she had taken a sabbatical from writing and soon decided to begin working again. When she was finally able to return to her office, the storm had struck and she'd been granted a few more months at home to make sure everything became stable again. After all, Phoebe had been fairly busy supervising repairs and developing her relationship with Coop.

"So what do you want to do on your last day as a home-worker?" Coop asked.

"Well, first I want to start with meeting our new neighbor." Phoebe said, gazing out the window.

"New neighbor?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, there's a moving van across the street. Someone bought my house." Phoebe said.

xxx

_And so, Phoebe Halliwell's house had been sold to a very different neighbor. You see, unlike the times when I first moved to the street, the women of Prescott Lane had been brought together since the events of their past. Piper Halliwell had found it as the perfect reason to get away from her deceitful husband, Paige Matthews decided to take her mind off other matters, and Phoebe Halliwell just wanted her old home to be in good hands. As the women of the street gathered to greet their new neighbor... they would certainly be pleased. _

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gathered outside. Coop stood on the porch with his paper and Leo was still inside with the boys.

"We have a new neighbor, finally." Piper said. "Your house definitely sold quick."

"I know, that really was fast. I wonder who it is." Paige said as she tried to peer around the moving truck.

"Maybe it's a woman. Or maybe they'll have children that can play with your children, Piper." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, that would be great. Wyatt and Chris are going to need some play dates soon with everything going on." Piper said.

"Oh, everything still a bit cruddy with Leo?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, it's the usual thing. He puts other needs before his family's and I just can't take it anymore." Piper said.

"So what does that mean? You guys are getting a divorce?" Phoebe asked.

"If things don't improve, then yes." Piper said. "Ever since the hurricane we've been going through so much that I just don't know if I can handle it anymore. That's when I thought things were finally going to stop."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said.

"It's no problem, Phoebe. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Piper said.

Paige winced as a black car drove up in front of Phoebe's old house. "Ladies, there's a car pulling up." Paige said.

"And look at the movers, they seem to have everything done already. That was pretty fast." Phoebe said.

"Maybe they didn't have much to move in." Piper assured.

As the black car stopped in front of the house, the doors slowly opened. The driver stepped out in his black shoes, black pants, and blue button up shirt. He had short spiky hair and a stern face. He straightened up, fixed his collar, and took off his sunglasses. The passenger stepped out on the other side of the car. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at each other and then watched as the woman finally got out of the car.

She was wearing a white skirt with a black blouse that matched her high heels. Her dark hair was combed perfectly at the sides of her face and flipped outwards at the bottom. Overall the new neighbors seemed to have a perfect appearance. They smiled as they gazed at their new house. The woman turned to look at her whole street and spotted her neighbors right across the street. She smiled at them and started across the street.

"Here she comes. Let's make a first impression." Phoebe said.

"Oh, I hope you don't plan to act how you did when I moved here." Piper said.

"What did I do?" Phoebe asked.

"You said hello, then asked if you could borrow my coffee maker." Piper said.

"Well mine was broken and you were still finding a place for it." Phoebe said. "At least I asked."

"Hello, ladies." the woman greeted as she stepped up onto the curb.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned in unison to gaze at her. They smiled and Paige crossed her arms.

"My name is Prudence, Prudence Trudeau." she continued.

"Hi, Prudence. My name is Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said politely.

"I'm Piper Wyatt. It's nice to meet you." Piper said as she shook Prudence's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Prudence said as she looked at Paige. "And you are?"

"Hi. I'm Paige Matthews." Paige greeted. She twirled her red hair in her hand and smiled. "I noticed that the movers are already done. You must not have much to move in."

"Oh, no we've been here since late last night. We wanted everything to be unpacked so we could spend the day getting settled. We just went for some breakfast." Prudence explained.

The girls smiled. Then Paige spoke, "So Prudence, what made you decide to move here?"

For a moment, Prudence stopped and gazed around the street. She took in a deep breath and replied. "Well I always thought suburbia might be nice to return to one day. I used to live on this street you know. I'm looking so forward to meeting with Penny and Gail again, it's been so long. And it will be a great fresh start." Prudence said.

"Oh, yeah. Penny and Gail, who could forget about them?" Phoebe asked. Piper and Paige shared a look and Phoebe grew nervous. She decided to change the subject. "So you said you came back for a fresh start?"

"Yes. I do believe that's what I said." Prudence continued. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to help my husband, Andy. We have so much unpacking to do."

"Oh is that him. He seems charming." Phoebe said as she gazed at Prudence's husband across the street. He leaned down to pick up a box of items, then carried them towards the house.

"He simply is." Prudence stated. "Well, it was nice meeting you ladies. I look forward to meeting with you again. And for future reference, please call me Prue."

Prue smiled and started back to her house. She glided perfectly as she pushed her dark hair back.

"You know she's going to find out about Gail and Penny." Paige said.

"I didn't think we should tell her right now. She seems a bit busy to take in that news today." Phoebe said.

"Well she seems nice." Piper said.

"Yeah, and a bit too perfect." Paige said.

"There's only one thing to determine from that." Phoebe said.

Paige and Piper turned to Phoebe. "What?" they asked in unison.

"She must have a perfectly good coffee maker." Phoebe chuckled.

xxx

_Take a drive down Prescott Lane... do you know what you will see? Four months ago you might have seen destruction, resolutions, and answers... to deadly secrets. No... when you drive down Prescott Lane you will see everything returning to the way it used to be... _

_You will see that a wife's marriage is falling fast..._

Piper peeked into her bedroom upstairs. Leo wasn't home again and Wyatt and Chris were left in the playroom. He had been leaving for the past few months to settle arguments with the elders, but they obviously weren't being solved. She started downstairs and into the dining room where she'd left the phonebook out. As she flipped the pages she scrolled past the numbers with her index finger. It was open to _Marriage Counselors and Family Accountant Lawyers. _

"What am I going to do about this, Leo?" she asked to herself. "I can't wait forever."

xxx

_You will see that one witch... still misses her friend..._

Paige walked into the hospital room where her friend lay. Billie Jenkins was still in a sleeping state, actually known as a coma. She had not waken for four months straight and her beats remained constant. There was no way of knowing when she'd wake... or if she would. The doctor stood behind her.

"Is there any news on her condition? Do you know if she'll wake up soon?" Paige asked.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way of knowing right now." the doctor replied.

"Surely she must be improving. It's been four months." Paige said.

"Miss Matthews, I'm afraid we actually need to discuss something with you, in regards to Ms. Jenkins condition." the doctor said. Paige took Billie's hand in hers and tried to force a smile.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything is going to be fine." Paige said as she stood up and followed the doctor out of the room.

xxx

_You will see that two neighbors... are living a life they've started to dream of..._

Phoebe smiled as Coop held her in his embrace.

"Phoebe, I've been meaning to ask you something." Coop said.

"What is it, honey?" she asked.

"Well I know we just moved in together not too long ago, but I think I've had these feelings for quite some time now." Coop said.

"What feelings?" Phoebe asked as she turned to him in surprise.

Coop started to lower one knee to the floor and dug in his pocket for a small box. Phoebe now stood over him and her jaw dropped in excitement and confusion.

"Phoebe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Living together for four months isn't long enough. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Coop... I... this is just so sudden." Phoebe stuttered.

_... a life that can only get better with one simple answer... _

xxx

_And... you will see that although some secrets have been revealed... it is only a matter of time before..._

Prue stood in a small hallway just upstairs. She crossed her arms and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Andy entered the hallway and advanced on her slowly. He gazed at the open doorway that led into a bedroom. Andy reached for the doorknob and pulled it shut. They had concealed items within the room overnight to protect their cover and keep neighbors from watching them suspiciously. Yet, as Andy pulled the door shut, Prue couldn't help but feel like her secrets would continue to eat her up inside. She had tried so desperately to run and this time she figured she'd be settled permanently, where her secrets first started.

"Is this the room?" Andy asked.

"Yes, it is. I want it to remain locked at all times." Prue said sadly. She turned away from it and headed back for the stairs.

"I'm sorry we came back here, Prue. Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" Andy asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Prue asked angrily as she started down the stairs. Andy sighed and followed her.

As they descended the stairs, a small item hit the door on the other side and made a loud thud. It's shadow could be seen under the door in the hallway.

_Yes... it is only a matter of time before more secrets return to wreak their havoc..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note****: ****The premier is just the beginning of another story arc I've been planning for a while. I hope you all enjoy where its headed and stick around this season for another good-quality storyline... **


	2. Seems Like Yesterday 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches Season Two - Chapter Two: **

**2.02: Seems Like Yesterday (Part One)**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

With a new neighbor on the street, Phoebe's lingering answer to Coop's question, Piper's marriage ending, and Paige's struggle to control the Book of Shadows... the hands of time are reversed...

Three Months ago... Piper, Phoebe, and Paige managed to finally start recovering from the deadly storm. However, Piper can't help but figure out if Paige and Phoebe are also magical. Paige wants to confront her neighbors, and a demon comes to attack the girls. While fighting a demon, can the girls learn to trust each other with their newfound secrets or will their personal lives get in the way?

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_The past is full of unsolved history... and it is only a matter of time before history repeats itself. Sometimes it is important to turn back the hands of time, so that we can venture on a quest one more time. Prescott Lane had finally risen from turmoil and life had gone back to normal. Phoebe Halliwell prepared to reply to a marriage proposal, Piper Wyatt dreamed of divorce, new neighbors moved to the street, and my friend Paige Matthews uncovered a mysterious item in the ruins of a friends home. _

_As for me, Billie Jenkins, I have been in a coma for four months. I don't know when I'm going to awaken, or if I'm going to pass... but I know there is more to the story of what happened months ago..._

**3 MONTHS AGO**

_Ignorance... it had become the best thing a woman could do on Prescott Lane. _

xxx

_Leo Wyatt had begun to heal from his wounds in the storm. He had begun to ignore his calling from the Elders and began spending time with his family. For Piper Wyatt, this seemed like the perfect marriage at last. Now that the boys were home with their father, Piper found it necessary to check back with the club. Unfortunately for her... the club had already been sold to a higher bidder. _

Piper poured a glass of orange juice for Leo and sat down across from him at the dining room table. She was wearing a red tanktop, blue jeans, and had her hair pulled back in a pony-tail. She smiled and tucked in to eat her breakfast. She was eating a portion of scrambled eggs, two sausage links, and a slice of toast with melted butter. Leo took a drink of his juice and continued to read the newspaper.

"Are you still taking the boys to the zoo today?" Piper asked.

"I will this afternoon. I wanted to make sure those shingles on the roof got replaced. It's the last repair needed on the house." Leo said. He straightened his collar with his other arm and groaned from the pain in his wounded arm. His right arm was being held in place with a sling.

"Well you won't be doing it, I'll just hire someone to repair it. I don't want you hurting yourself again now that you're healing. Are you sure you really want to take the boys today? I'm not so sure, given your condition." Piper replied.

"I'm not fragile, Piper. I think I can handle a trip to the zoo. Have you decided whether or not to talk with Phoebe and Paige yet?" he asked.

Piper paused and looked down at her plate. She took a gulp and sat down her fork. "I haven't given it any thought. Why?"

"You haven't talked to them in almost a month and I know they're probably ignoring you for the same reason." Leo said.

"Leo, the whole situation is just strange. It's actually making me very uncomfortable to think about it so can we just eat our breakfast and go about our every day lives?" Piper asked as she picked up her fork and started cutting a piece off her eggs.

"I'm sorry, Piper, it's just hard for me. I mean, I know I quit my job as a whitelighter but having discovered that there are other witches on this street is definitely shocking news to me. I guess I'm just having trouble adjusting to being normal." Leo said.

"Well normal people eat their breakfast and pretend that nothing strange is happening. Now hurry up, the boys have been waiting for this trip all week." Piper said.

Leo took another drink of his juice and then took a bit of his toast.

xxx

_Paige Matthews had relieved herself of mourning once again. Gail had been laid to rest three weeks ago and I was still in a coma. Although she was now alone in the neighborhood, she had Henry to keep her company. Henry Mitchell had admitted to liking Paige on the day of the storm, but Paige had never quite given him an answer. Now that she was beginning a new chapter in her life, she decided to start having some fun. And with that fun... came Henry Mitchell. _

Paige's short red hair bobbed on her head as she stepped outside her front door. She stopped in front of her mailbox and opened it up, pulling out three small white envelopes. She was wearing a strapless yellow shirt with a red stripe and black capris. She gazed up and down the street at many homes still being repaired and spotted Phoebe Halliwell stepping outside of her destroyed home. The house was finally being repaired after a month of waiting for a contractor.

"Good morning, Paige!" Phoebe shouted.

"Morning." Paige replied as she headed back towards her house. She didn't look back to see if Phoebe was still staring or not.

Once inside, Paige rummaged through her mail and placed it on the dining table in the kitchen. She had been out late with Henry the night before and hadn't recieved the message on her answering machine. She crossed the hall and entered the messy living room. As she sat down on the couch, she pushed a pillow to the other side and stacked some more papers on the small bookshelf. She leaned over and pressed the button on the phone that would instantly play the message. As soon as the message began to play, Paige listened intently. It was the Dr. Farris from the hospital relaying:

_"Hello, Ms. Matthews... this is Dr. Farris. Sorry to call you so late but it seems that you're the only one _

_in reach on the contact list of Ms. Jenkins. It seems the test results have come back negative and their is no sign of improvement. _

_I'm afraid we'll be moving her to one of our very secure wards..."_

As the message carried on, a single tear came to Paige's eyes. She stood up and walked towards the door. She grabbed her purse and her keys and opened the front door again. When she opened the door to leave, Phoebe stood on the other side.

xxx

_Phoebe Halliwell... had no idea what was happening. It had been one month since her ex-husband, Cole Turner was brutally killed in the tragic storm. Yet, she had picked up the pieces of her fragile life... and begun to move on. Looking for a contractor hadn't been easy, dealing with funeral arrangements hadn't been fun, but moving in with Coop had become the best decision she had made in years. _

Phoebe dressed up in a nice white skirt and pink blouse. Her long brown hair fell just passed her shoulders and she wanted so badly to get some blonde streaks added in. Since the wreckage of her home was going to cost so much, she figured it would be a while before she managed to treat herself to some highlights. She walked down the stairs and into the beautiful living room at Coop's. He always kept his house tidy and that always made it peaceful.

_As it seemed... life was heading back to perfection. Phoebe had a roof over her head... and a new love to share her life with... but what she didn't have... were friends. Piper and Paige had begun to ignore her, and it was clear that they were also ignoring each other. Yes... on this beautifully sunny day, Phoebe Halliwell was finally speaking with a contractor who would begin repairs on her old home. She had greeted Paige to the new dawn..._

Phoebe stood in the destroyed, yet empty, living room of her old home. The windows needed to be replaced and the pillars needed to be fixed so that the structure of the house would once again remain sturdy. The contractor, Morgan, was a firmly built man with a thick chest and rugged features. He wore blue overalls, a white shirt, and a faded blue baseball cap to cover his bushy brown hair.

"How long is this going to take?" Phoebe asked.

"This will probably take about two weeks to get the proper equipment. I'm estimating one to two months for completion." Morgan replied.

"Wow, that long." Phoebe said as Morgan glared at her. "I mean, um, that's not that bad. You just take your time getting the things you need. I'll be right outside inspecting the exterior damages."

Phoebe stepped outside and spotted Paige next door at her mailbox. "Good Morning, Paige!" she shouted.

"Morning." Paige said, heading back to her house.

Phoebe noticed that she wasn't looking back and as soon as she closed her front door again, Phoebe had grown suspicious. She went inside to find Morgan measuring the entrance pillars and the wall along the damaged staircase.

"I'll be at the house next door for a moment so just shout if you need me." Phoebe said.

Morgan didn't respond.

"Okay." Phoebe continued as she stepped outside and walked over to Paige's house. The minute she went to answer the door, Paige opened it with her purse and keys in hand, as if she was ready to leave.

xxx

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Paige asked as she closed her front door and started to lock it.

"Oh I just came by to see how you were doing. With Billie's condition and all..." Phoebe started.

"Yeah, it's been tough." Paige said.

"... and to see why you've been ignoring me." Phoebe continued.

Paige paused.

"Yes, I want to know why you've been ignoring me. Don't think I haven't noticed that you and Piper are hardly speaking. What is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing. We're just not as acquaintanced as we used to be." Paige said.

"Oh don't give me that crap. We've lived on this street for years and you can't just grow out of acquaintance with someone. Is something bugging you? I know I borrowed that stereo and never returned it but that is no reason to just ignore me." Phoebe said.

"Trust me, Phoebe, this has nothing to do with a stereo." Paige said. She walked down her sidewalk and started for her car.

"Really, then why don't you just talk to me? And better yet to Piper? We haven't had a poker night in weeks, why don't we get together tonight." Phoebe said.

"I don't think tonight is good for me." Paige said as she got into her car.

"Right, because you've got to go see Henry. Well, Paige, I'm sorry that all these years of friendship are being thrown away because of your ignorance." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe..." Paige started to say. Phoebe turned away and started back to her old house.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have a contractor to talk to." Phoebe said as she stalked off.

xxx

_Ignorance... it had become the best thing a woman could do on Prescott Lane. Piper and Paige were ignoring each other... Phoebe didn't understand... and now... things would become a lot more complicated!_

Piper stepped outside to get her mail and gazed down the street. Leo and the boys had taken their fun to the zoo and she was left at home to do some cleaning. She had just realized that some of Leo's things were still in the car from his stay at the hospital and she wanted to clean up. She headed down her walkway and descended the steps that led to her driveway. She quickly glanced across the street and spotted Paige following Phoebe. Phoebe threw her hands in the air with an angry gesture as Paige hurried to catch up. Piper didn't want to pry into their affairs, but she definitely wanted to hear. Therefore, she took her time collecting items from the car and listened intently. Moment's later she heard screaming.

xxx

Phoebe walked into her old home and looked for Morgan. He was using a small bottle of putty to mold one of the walls back to it's original shape. Paige walked in the door and stopped suddenly.

"Phoebe, why don't you let me explain..." Paige tried to say.

"I don't see what there is explain. I've done nothing wrong but I can clearly see that you and Piper have not been very supportive neighbors in the past few weeks." Phoebe interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you're not the only one that's suffered since the storm. If you ask me, I haven't seen you being very supportive either." Paige said.

Phoebe paused for a second at a loss of what to say next. Almost instantly, Morgan turned and threw his hand into the air. His measuring tape fell and a fireball formed in the open palm. He hurled it across the room at the two women who weren't expecting it. Paige's eyes widened as she pushed Phoebe out of harm's way.

"Paige, what the...?" Phoebe tried to ask.

"We have to get out of here!" Paige screamed.

Morgan's eyes turned a dark red as he created another fireball and threw it in their direction. Paige grabbed Phoebe and they immediately scattered into thousands of tiny orbs. As soon as the orbs left the room, the fireball had already scorched the wall behind them.

xxx

Orbs appeared in Paige's living room and soon became Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe stumbled back and landed on the couch. Paige ran to the window, pulled back the curtain, and stared outside.

"Paige!? What the hell did you just do to us?" Phoebe asked. She was frightened at the thought of someone else having powers.

"We don't have time for this. Phoebe, your contractor is a demon." Paige said.

"What? You have got to be kidding me." Phoebe said.

"No, I'm not kidding you. We need to find Piper, she could be in danger as well." Paige said. Just as she stared out the window it seemed as though she was already too late for her mission. Piper Wyatt... was heading towards Phoebe's old home. Soon she'd be a target for a fire throwing demon.

_Ignorance... there is only a matter of time before it leads to something deadly..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note****: ****Chapter two is a transition chapter to help viewers see the keypoints of the break between Season One and Season Two. Chapter Three will continue this story and Chapter Four will pick up where the premiere left off. I hope you guys enjoy this... it was one of the fun chapters to write and a bit difficult to set up. Enjoy :)**


	3. Seems Like Yesterday 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a series inspired by Charmed and Desperate Housewives... It's not a crossover of Spin-off... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches Season Two - Chapter Three:**

**2.03: Seems Like Yesterday (Part Two)**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

With the storyline still Three Months in the past... the conclusion to a key point in time is revealed. Someone has unexpectedly attacked the girls and secrets have been uncovered.

As Piper, Paige, and Phoebe work together to take out what seems like a serious threat, they may realize that a pact for the future is the way to go. Time will jump as the links are made between key points in the girl's lives...

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_As Piper Wyatt headed towards Phoebe's old home... she had no idea what would come of her so-called normal life... She had never been afraid of monsters when she was younger. She had never met a dare she couldn't take on... and she certainly had no problem battling life demons of her own. However, Piper Wyatt's life was about to change... and this was one demon... she would be scared of..._

Piper walked to the open doorway of Phoebe's house and peered inside.

"Phoebe? Paige? Is everything alright? I heard screaming." Piper called.

Nobody answered as she stepped inside and looked around. Phoebe's house sure had some damage and it was clear now that Phoebe had made the right choice by moving in with Coop. She noticed a scorch mark on the wall behind her and couldn't shrug it off as just a simple damage. She looked into the hall and saw a shadow at the top of the stairs. The shadow was of a built man. It was Morgan, Phoebe's contractor.

"Excuse me, have you seen Paige and Phoebe? I just saw them come in and I was hoping to see if everything was okay." Piper said.

"Everything's fine." Morgan said.

He walked down the stairs and stopped on the landing. He raised his hand and threw a large fireball in Piper's direction. Seeing a large ball of fire flying directly at her face made Piper scream in fear. She ducked as it hit the wall behind her and enlarged the other scorch mark. Piper didn't waste time running for the door. She scrambled through just in time to miss another fiery blast. As she sprinted across the lawn, she spotted Paige looking out her window next door.

Phoebe ran out of the front door or Paige's house and towards Piper. This seemed impossible to Piper. How could Paige and Phoebe have gone in Phoebe's house and come out of Paige's just minutes after? Piper was sure she would have seen them running through the backyard or even coming out the front.

"Piper, look out!" Phoebe shouted as Morgan walked out of the house. He threw his hands up in the air and created two fireballs, heading directly at the girls.

Piper turned around instantly and spotted the two fireballs. She didn't have time to think before she threw her hands into the air and froze them on the spot. Anyone passing by would have been freaked to see two fireballs and a man standing still in the front yard of Phoebe's old home. Thankfully, Piper and Phoebe were the only ones that seemed to be outside in the neighborhood.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked as she turned around and faced a fearful Phoebe.

"That man is a demon. And apparently you're just like me and Paige." Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Come on, we'll talk inside." Phoebe said.

xxx

"I knew it! I just knew this was true." Piper said as she paced back and forth in the living room of Paige's house.

"What? Wait a minute, you knew that Paige and I had powers?" Phoebe asked. "Is this why you two have been so ignorant lately? Paige have you known?" Phoebe asked. She sat on the couch with her arms raised as she was talking. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes, I've known for quite some time." Paige said. She was sitting in a recliner with her head resting on her folded arm. "I found out through one of Penny's notebooks. Apparently she was also a witch." Paige said.

"What?!" Piper and Phoebe shouted.

"Yeah, and she bound our powers when each of us moved to the street. I don't know about you two but when she died, it was like my powers suddenly..." Paige started to say.

"...Suddenly returned out of nowhere?" Piper asked.

"I think I remember that day. It was the first time I'd had a premonition in four years." Phoebe said.

The room grew silent as each of the women tried desperately to accept that their situation was really happening. Piper took a deep breath, Paige glanced around the room, and Phoebe finally stood up. She crossed to the window and looked out into the deserted neighborhood.

"Where do you think Morgan went?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh is that his name? Morgan the fire-throwing demon?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Yes and up until about fifteen minutes ago I thought he was just some ordinary contractor." Phoebe said as she pulled the curtain shut again.

"Well he's not so ordinary after-all is he?" Piper asked.

"Okay, Piper, enough with the sarcasm. Look, we need to just come together if we plan on stopping this thing from killing us." Paige said.

"How do you expect us to come together? We're three defenseless women who have just learned that our friends are freaks." Phoebe said.

"I am not a freak." Paige said.

"Okay, neither am I. And we're not exactly defenseless, Phoebe. We're witches with powers." Piper added.

"Right, powers that we can't even control. Something tells me the only one in this room that could do something is you. You made him stop for a short amount of time and all I can do is levitate or see the future." Phoebe said.

"She's right, Piper. You definitely seem to have the upper hand here. However, I have something that might truly be able to help us." Paige said as she stood up and crossed the living room. She headed upstairs as Piper and Phoebe shared a silent look.

"So, how did you know I had powers?" Phoebe asked.

"Well... I... I found out from Leo." Piper said.

"From Leo?" Phoebe asked. "My god, who doesn't know about us on this street?"

"It's actually a long story." Piper said.

"Well if we make it through this, I would definitely like to hear it." Phoebe replied.

Seconds later, Paige returned from upstairs with a large book in her hands.

"A book is supposed to help us stop this creature?" Piper asked.

"It's called the Book of Shadows. It's a large spell book that I found in Gail's house when the hurricane hit." Paige replied. She set the large book down on the coffee table and opened it.

_As Paige opened the mysterious Book of Shadows, a strange glow seemed to fill the room as the three girls looked into it. Their faces were those of awe and wonder as they looked the contents of magic that were now available. Phoebe smiled for a second and completely forgot about the demon that was after them as she saw several spells she could have used throughout her life on Prescott Lane. Piper saw pages with mysterious spells that could have made her happier in a shorter amount of time. As Paige noticed the faces of her neighbors... she quickly realized that they would have to take care of business... before it took care of them. _

"Okay, so I'm thinking that a simple vanquishing spell might come in handy." Paige said.

"Sure, but do you think we could use another one?" Phoebe asked. "Like that love spell you just passed?"

"Phoebe, you just moved in with Coop. I thought you already found love." Paige said.

"Oh I did... but you know me. I can never get enough." Phoebe said.

"What about that spell in there to bring about life balance?" Piper asked.

"Okay I think those fall under personal gain." Paige said. "Trust me, that's not what you want to get into."

"How would you know? I don't see anything wrong with that?" Piper said.

"Piper, how do you think the hurricane happened in the first place?" Paige asked. She had remembered Patty's warning on the eve of Gail's death and how personal gain had been explained as a horrible omen.

"Come again?" Piper and Phoebe said.

"We'll talk later. Right now we need to..." Paige tried to explain as the front door burst open. Morgan entered the room, panting and holding his hands in the air. He walked into the living room and spotted all three girls sitting or standing before him. Their faces were those of fear and he simply smiled.

"You girls have just made it so easy for me." Morgan said as he created fireball after fireball and hurled them at the women.

Piper looked up and froze two on-coming fireballs in mid-air. Phoebe jumped back as Paige stood and grabbed the book. Piper waved her hands again and froze Morgan as the fireball he had just created collided with the frozen ones. They created a large fiery blast that knocked the girls right off their feet and into the wall. As they landed under the window of Paige's living room, she quickly flipped through the pages and found a spell.

"I think this one will work. It's a spell to vanquish a flame-thrower." Paige said.

"That has to be what Morgan is. Cast it!" Phoebe shouted.

"We all have to say it. The spell says it has more power when more witches say it together. We'll only have to say it once if we're lucky." Paige said.

Piper grabbed the book and held it in her open hands as Phoebe and Paige looked from her sides. Together they each chanted:

"Evil one of earth so deep...

Invading upon us, here you creep...

If flames and fire be your desire...

We send you now to your own pyre!"

Morgan screamed as the wind within the room increased and he suddenly burst into flames. Then with one final scream, the room fell silent and Morgan vanished in black smoke. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige each sat in confusion as they watched the man before them die. Phoebe turned to Piper, as Piper turned to Paige, who turned to Phoebe.

xxx

_Witches... trapped away in secrecy are their gifts that save the day... _

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe sat at Paige's dinner table discussing anything and everything that had happened and tried to relate with their gifts.

_They are not always accepted by those who don't understand... but they are accepted by friends who can relate..._

The afternoon was soon turning to night. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige each looked at the book as they pushed it back in Paige's direction. They had decided that she should keep it in case something ever did happen. However, they hoped nothing would happen... for they were about to make a pact.

"I don't know what this means for us now." Phoebe said. "How do we go about our days knowing that we are all related supernaturally?"

"Well, I think it's simple. We should go about our days being normal. We should never ever bring this up again, for the protection of our families and future families." Piper said. "I don't want my boys being in any danger because of this." Piper said.

"I agree with you. If becoming more involved with this only makes us battle more demons along the way, then I'm not willing to take that risk." Paige said. "We've already lost so much."

"So, are you guys saying we should just pretend that nothing happened and that we're just... normal?" Phoebe asked. It was a lot to ask and so much to take in but she was beginning to see the point.

"Yes, but I say we make it a pact. Paige will continue to harbor the Book of Shadows since she can be trusted with it. My family will remain safe, and it may even keep all of us out of trouble to just continue trying to be normal." Piper said.

"Something tells me this won't be so easy." Paige said.

"It probably won't be, but I'm willing to try for the sake of safety in my home... and in my neighborhood." Piper replied.

_... they are friends who have bonded more like witches... more like sisters who will never be related aside from their wiccan ways..._

_This is how the pact was made between neighbors to present the reuniting of friendships... the sacrifice for family... and the balance of power and order on Prescott Lane. There is no telling what may lie in store for the neighbors as they go about their lives... for secrets will always get in the way... _

xxx

**2 MONTHS AGO**

_Phoebe Halliwell had finally found someone who would fix her house... and this was no demon..._

Phoebe stood in the open doorway of her old home as she watched a man fixing the destroyed wall. His name was Drake.

xxx

_As for Paige... she had finally learned to let Billie's condition run it's course... for one day she would finally have answers. Yet, as she was spending time with Henry... she would soon realize she wasn't the only one taking a break from life..._

Paige sat on her porch next to Henry. She drank a glass of tea and set it back on the coaster of the side table. She let herself fall into his embracing arms and smiled.

"It's such a nice day outside." Paige said.

"Yeah." Henry said shortly.

"Is everything okay? You've been acting kind of weird all day." Paige asked.

"I'm fine. I just... well I actually need to talk to you." Henry replied with a small stutter.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"Well, I know we've been spending so much time together lately but I have some business I need to take care of. Business that involves me leaving town for a while." Henry said.

"Oh? And when were you planning on telling me this?" Paige asked.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Henry said.

There was a moment of silence as Paige turned and looked into Henry's eyes. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

Henry didn't answer for a moment. He sat up and released her from his embrace. As he did so, Paige sighed and turned away from him. She didn't want to hear his answer but she needed to know.

"I don't know." Henry said. The three words Paige feared he would use to reply struck her hard. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

xxx

_Piper Wyatt... she had fought demons of the supernatural... she had faced the demons of her childhood... and she had come across demons in her current marriage... but for Piper Wyatt... there was only so much she could take. Leo had gone away on another assignment... this had become his third assignment in the past two weeks... and she feared that they were going to increase. _

Piper kissed Leo goodbye as he orbed out of the bedroom.

**1 1/2 MONTHS AGO**

_She feared that he might not quit his job after-all..._

Piper was busy taking a batch of muffins out of the oven when Leo told her he was being summoned. She walked around the corner to give him a hug but he had orbed out before she'd arrived. She gave a deep sigh.

**1 MONTH AGO**

_And most of all she feared... that no matter how much she tried to fight the demons of every-day life... they would soon overpower her. _

Piper sat at the kitchen table which had been set for a two-person dinner. She had played romantic music, and she had lit candles. As she sat and waited... Leo never returned home to dine with her for their anniversary. Finally she sighed... realizing that soon she might find herself headed down a doomed path once again. She stood up and placed her hand around the candle. She closed her eyes and softly blew it out...

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Author's Note****: ****Chapter Three was the conclusion to this transition chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you'll stick around for more. I apologize if you may not have enjoyed it for there are several short scenes... but I can assure you most of them are of importance and some are not. Things were handled this way in the chapter to set it up for later use. Don't always underestimate the storylines... because they can return at any given moment. Chapter Four will pick up in the present where the premiere left off... and yes, you'll get more Prue! Enjoy :)**

**PS: TO PREVENT ANY FURTHER CONFUSION... BILLIE JENKINS IS THE CURRENT NARRATOR IN THIS SEASON...**


	4. Cloak and Dagger

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a series inspired by Charmed and Desperate Housewives... It's not a crossover of Spin-off... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches Season Two - Chapter Four:**

**2.04: Cloak and Dagger**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

With the gap between seasons filled... time catches up with Prescott Lane's current events. It has been one week since Prudence and Andy Trudeau have moved to the lane. Phoebe's answer to Coop's proposal sparks an unseen side of Coop. Piper and Leo possibly enter divorce, and Paige resorts to drastic measures after receiving news about Billie.

Meanwhile, Phoebe gets to know Prue and learns she is hiding something... leading to the start of a new investigation.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Espionage... it is the code word we use for spying... and many of us spy because we believe we have reasons..._

_Some are looking for juicy details that will prevent them from putting out the fires in their lives... Some simply need an event to keep them focused and feeling in control... While Some... simply need answers, or better yet... the truth. _

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige sat at a table in the small cafe on Seventh Street. Phoebe's long brown hair was wrapped in a ponytail, leaving some of the blonde strands curled around her face. She was wearing a red shirt with a touch of white lace and black pants. She was smiling as she ordered an ice tea from the waiter at her side. Piper Wyatt, who sat right beside Phoebe, had just finished ordering a mango tea. She was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and had decided to style her hair in a French braid. Paige sat on the other side of Phoebe with her red hair straightened around the edges of her face. She wore a black headband to match the black long sleeve blouse she was wearing today. She also wore a white skirt that accented her white earrings and sandals.

"It's great to be having lunch together again. It's been so long since our last meet." Paige said as the waiter left the table.

"Awe you're right. I've just been too busy to chat lately. I went back to the Bay Mirror last Monday." Phoebe said.

"Oh, that's right. How is that going?" Piper asked.

"It's not bad actually. Elise, my boss, is giving me so much work. I think she's just pleased that I came back." Phoebe said.

"Why did she think you wouldn't?" Paige asked.

"Probably because I moved in with Coop and started another relationship. By the way he's been acting really strange since I turned down his proposal. I figured it just wasn't the best time to be getting engaged." Phoebe said.

"I never heard that he proposed to you. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Paige asked.

"Maybe because you've been at the hospital so much. And don't think we're letting you leave today without telling us what's bothering you." Phoebe said.

"What's bothering me? Nothing's bothering me." Paige replied suspiciously.

"Are you sure? Paige, how is Billie?" Piper asked. She asked in a concerned tone as if she knew it would get to Paige, and sadly it did.

Paige sighed, "Billie's not doing well. The doctor spoke to me last week about her condition and said she may not improve."

"What?!" Phoebe and Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, he said she has no connection with family and that I'm the first on her dependent list. Meaning, if they decide to pull the plug it will be up to me." Paige said.

"They can't pull the plug." Phoebe said.

"And they won't." Piper stated. "Paige, you can't make that decision."

"I'm not going to, Piper, but I am thinking of something else." Paige said.

"Like what... oh, Paige you can't do that either." Piper replied. Her eyes widened as she leaned in and stared at Paige.

"Okay, so I _have _been thinking about magic." Paige said. "I think one small spell from the Book of Shadows might bring her back." Paige said.

"Paige you can't just go casting spe... I mean uh... you can't just go making a decision like that." Piper stuttered as the waiter returned with their drinks. Phoebe smiled and gave a small chuckle as Paige glared. The girl's secrets could have been exposed in a second by an unsuspecting waiter if they hadn't been careful.

"You have to be careful saying those things out loud, Piper!" Phoebe silently whispered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Piper said. "I thought we weren't going to use any magic after what happened."

As the waiter walked away with their food orders, Paige leaned in and whispered to Piper.

"I can't just let Billie die, Piper. If I have to use magic to save her life then I will." Paige said.

There was a moment of silence as Piper looked away, Paige crossed her arms, and Phoebe sipped her tea.

xxx

Prue walked downstairs in a beautiful skirt and jacket made of white leather. Her black hair was tied in a bun to bring out her beautifully structured face. As she crossed the entrance hall, she spotted her husband Andy in the living room going through some papers.

"Andy? What are you doing home from work so early? It's only noon." Prue said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you I was home. I wanted to get started on these files for work but there still setting up my office." Andy said.

"So, you're working from home?" Prue asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Andy asked coldly.

"No, not at all. Why don't I just make you some lunch since you're working so hard?" Prue asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as she entered she opened a cabinet and pulled out a plate. As she set it down on the counter, she spotted her reflection in the shiny countertop. A strand of hair was hanging down and she quickly pulled it back behind the ties to form a perfect bun style.

"Does turkey work for you? I'll have to run to the market to get some consumables this afternoon." Prue stated loudly.

"Turkey will be fine. How about a glass of lemonade as well?" Andy asked from the other room.

"Coming right up." Prue said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a large pink pitcher of yellow liquid. She flicked her finger at the top drawer near the end of the counter. The top drawer instantly flung open as she lifted her hand into the air. A butter knife floated gently out of the drawer and landed on the counter next to the plate. She waved her hand again and sent the drawer back into the counter with a quick push. Having poured a glass of lemonade, she turned to the fridge, opened it, and placed the pitcher back inside. She waved her hands again in a motion from the fridge towards her chest as a package of lunch meat and a jar of mayonnaise flew directly into her open palms. Then she closed the fridge and continued making Andy's lunch.

When she entered the living room, Andy was struggling to find one of his missing papers. Prue placed his lunch on the table and noticed the paper had landed under the chair beside her husband. As she headed for the door she quickly turned and waved her finger in the air. The paper flew into the air with a flutter and landed on the table beside Andy's stack of papers.

"You're welcome, Honey." Prue said sarcastically before she exited.

xxx

"Piper, this is ridiculous. You and I have had our problems but I don't think divorce is the way to go." Leo said.

"Of course you wouldn't, Leo." Piper said.

Together, Piper and Leo were walking into the Firm of Family Affairs to settle their dispute. Piper was sick of dealing with everything and she was ready to get her life to a fresh start. She knew she'd always love Leo but she couldn't take the marriage anymore. It wasn't fair to herself and it wasn't fair to their children who would soon understand exactly what was going on.

"Leo, I know you're not happy with this but if you really love me, you'll accept my decision." Piper continued softly. "I have dealt with so much in the past and I haven't really had you there to support me. I gave up starting a career because I thought you'd be home more but things are just as bad as they were six months ago."

"I tried to quit, Piper, and I'm still trying." Leo said.

"I know, Leo, but when will you have tried enough before you realize it's too late?" Piper asked.

"I just want one more chance, Piper." Leo said.

For a moment Piper thought it over. Was it really going to be worth it to put the boys through a divorce? Would she finally get Leo to understand her and what she was capable of if he stayed? She knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but she had to try.

"Okay, but I'm going to promise you right now, Leo, if this doesn't work out then I will get this divorce. I know it sounds harsh but I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. It's time to realize that your charges aren't the only ones that need you. You have a family and I understand that the Elders are demanding, but you need to be too." Piper stated.

"I understand." Leo said.

Leo walked over and grabbed Piper in a full embrace. He held her tightly as she cried softly into his chest.

xxx

_Paige had learned about personal gain... however that didn't stop her from her thoughts now. _

Paige paced around her living room talking on the phone. Fighting with the doctor at the hospital had almost become a routine that she was ready for every day. She knew she would never agree to letting Billie be laid to rest, especially not if she could help it. Magic would just have to help her.

"I'm sorry but you told me it was my decision and that's what I decided. Not to pull the plug!" Paige shouted. "You know for a doctor you sound pretty snippy."

She sat down on the couch and rested her other hand on her forehead, trying to rub away the developing headache.

"Well you can take those test results and shove them right up your... hello?" Paige asked into the receiver. When a dial tone came, she pressed the off button and threw the phone to the other couch. As soon as she gave a deep sigh there was a strange glow in the room. She stood up and crossed to the windows to make the room darker. The light was only going to hurt her headache. When she turned around to sit back down, the Book of Shadows was resting on the coffee table.

"How the hell do you do that?" Paige asked the book as she sat down on the couch again. Instantly the book flipped open to the same spell she'd seen it come to once before.

"An awakening spell? Why is it that you want me to use that so badly?" Paige asked. "Wait, why am I talking to a book?"

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen within a few minutes and wrote down the spell. She thought it would be better than to write down the spell than to damage the book. Who knew if she'd need to use the spell again later on?

"Okay, I hope this works." Paige said.

xxx

Phoebe pulled out some fresh fruit and took a small bite from a piece of cantaloupe. Coop entered the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

"Hey, honey. What have you been doing lately?" Phoebe asked.

"I've just been busy." Coop said.

"Yes I know, that's why we haven't spoken in about four days. What's up?" Phoebe asked again.

"I've just been helping a lot of couples lately. So many people are trying to find love in this world." Coop said.

"Oh, well did you want me to make dinner tonight or just run and pick us up something?" Phoebe continued asking.

"I don't know if I'll be home for dinner tonight. Table for one I guess." Coop said.

"You know, this change of yours wouldn't have to do with me rejecting your proposal does it?" she asked. "Because I told you why I said no."

"Yes, and I'm sorry you don't know everything about me. I guess this is going to take more time than I thought. Yet I'm having to go out and help others instead of trying to find love of my own." Coop said.

"Coop, you haven't lost me. I'm just waiting until I think the time is right." Phoebe replied softly.

"I know, and I have to try to be patient." Coop said. "I've been patient all my life, what's a while longer?" Coop asked as he opened his bottle of water and took a drink. Phoebe tried to smile and walked over to give him a hug. She closed her eyes in his embrace. She felt him sigh as he vanished in a pink glow.

xxx

_Espionage... it is the code word we use for spying..._

_Some spy simply because they want to know a juicy detail... _

Phoebe walked out onto the lawn to bask in the warmth of the sunny afternoon. She spotted Prue walking towards her vehicle and jogged across the street to greet her.

"Hey, Prue." Phoebe greeted.

"Phoebe, hello." Prue said.

"How are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm doing fine thanks. How about yourself?" Prue asked.

"Eh, I'm alright. I'm having some trouble with my boyfriend but what else is new. I thought I'd come over and say hi. You look like you're in a hurry." Prue said.

"Oh, actually I am. I'm trying to get away from my husband." Prue said.

"Really, wow it sounds like I'm not the only one with guy troubles." Phoebe said as she looked up. Suddenly something caught her eye that she'd never noticed before. The attic window had been boarded up and it was clearly obvious by the look of wood shining through the dark glass.

"Well, it's just adjustment to a new home I guess. What are you looking at?" Prue asked.

Phoebe looked back at her and she smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Just admiring my old house. I miss it sometimes you know?"

"Yes, I used to live here before I moved away. I'm glad to see you took care of it in my absence." Prue said as she opened her car door and put her purse in the passenger seat. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to run to the market."

"Yes, of course." Phoebe said. She stepped away and stared back up at the boarded up window. "I'll talk to you later."

_...and because they know secrets are being hidden..._

xxx

_Some spy because they expect things to turn out exactly as they've been planning them..._

Paige headed into the hospital and towards Billie's room. As she entered the door, she pulled out the written spell and unfolded it so she could read. When she closed the door, someone down the hall was watching her. A dark shadow which simply headed towards Billie's room.

xxx

_And those of us who don't spy... simply wish they had never been mixed up in affairs to begin with..._

That night, Wyatt and Chris had just been tucked into bed as Piper walked back into her bedroom. Leo was sitting up in bed.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Piper asked.

"I'm trying to ignore the call from the Elders." Leo said.

"What? They're calling you again?" Piper asked.

"I know this is the second time today but I'm going to have to go or they'll never stop." Leo said. He smiled as he began to orb out. Before Piper could think, she grabbed on to Leo's orbs and vanished with him.

_... because there is only a matter of time before those affairs... land us in more trouble. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author's Note****: I hope you guys all enjoyed the return to the present so that the storylines could pick up. The next chapter is going to accelerate some of the storylines so that the mysteries can get much more intense. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) **

**PS: If you're confused, Billie is the narrator...**


	5. Lights, Camera, Spell

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a series inspired by Charmed and Desperate Housewives... It's not a crossover of Spin-off... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches Season Two - Chapter Five:**

**2.05: Lights, Camera, Spell**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

As Paige prepares to cast a spell on Billie... surprisingly her plans become halted. Phoebe starts investigating what Prue could be hiding in her old attic, leading to the discovery of a mysterious item. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo are transported to the heavens where arguments will only lead to Leo's final decision. Also, Prue discovers a mysterious note she finds in her attic.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Piper Wyatt had always stood right beside her husband... She stood beside him the day he accepted his job as a doctor. She stood beside him in his victory of saving lives. She even stood beside him... when he quit to accept his magical duties. Yet as Piper Wyatt stood beside her husband in their current predicament... it would soon become her last reinforcing act. _

Piper and Leo appeared in bright shining orbs in the center of a white mist. Piper looked around and spotted white columns with clouds swirling under and over-head.

"So this is what the Heavens look like." Piper said.

"Piper? What are you doing here? Who's going to watch the boys?" Leo asked surprised and angry.

"Leo, the boys are sleeping. This will only take a moment." Piper said.

"How would you know that?" Leo asked.

"Because you're going to tell them how you really feel. Then we're going to orb back down to our bedroom and move on with our lives." Piper replied.

"The Elders aren't so welcoming to strangers." Leo said.

"Hey, I'm not a stranger. I am your wife and one of their prized witches. Besides, with all this bright light up here they really should be a bit more welcoming. It's a wonder people can still see when they talk to them." Piper said.

"Come this way. Stay away from the others." Leo said.

"Others?" Piper asked.

As she looked around, other hooded figures were gliding slowly across the cloudy floor. Bright lights were shining from underneath their hoods and their faces remained unseen. She walked with her arm in Leo's arm as they reached a large pair of golden double doors.

"This is it." Leo said. "I should go in first."

"What? And leave me out here all by myself? I don't think so. I'm going in with you and we'll sort this mess out together." Piper said.

"Just be polite when we go in okay?" Leo said calmly as he grasped the large bronze knob and began to turn it.

"I'll do as you say, but it's not like I owe it to them." Piper said as the two walked into the bright light.

xxx

_There is a reason for everything... it's just like I always told myself. You should never lose faith in destiny... because something great is always meant for you. Paige Matthews had come to see me tonight. Although she was avoiding the doctors and fearing I'd never awaken... she'd decided that a magic spell was going to restore my health. And so... this is where I state once again... that there is a reason for everything. _

Paige stood over Billie's bed, watching her rest in a comatose state. Billie's blonde hair was bushy and strayed while her face was a bit paler than usual. As Paige unfolded the piece of paper and read over the spell silently, she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Billie, I can't risk losing you forever. I know this is wrong but I have to try. I know one day that you'll thank me." Paige said as she started to recite the spell:

"Troubled one with sleeps unease

I summon you now, please be released

no longer sleeping eternally..."

Before Paige could finish the doctor opened the door and walked in.

"Paige, what are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." The doctor said.

"I was just... I was just coming by to check up on her. Oh, and to apologize for being rude on the phone earlier." Paige said calmly.

"I understand and I accept your apology. You know, it's not very easy telling someone the fate of a coma victim. You're not the first I've dealt with and you probably won't be the last." the doctor replied.

Paige had to think fast about getting the doctor out of the room.

"Do you want to step downstairs and grab something to drink. I'm sure you must be ready for a break and I could use someone to talk to." Paige said.

"Sure, why don't I just let the nurse know and we can talk for a moment. I wanted to go over Billie's test results one more time." the Doctor said.

"That would be great." Paige said as she followed the doctor out of the room.

xxx

Piper and Leo entered the Chamber of the Elders. Once inside the room Piper noticed that there was no possible way of exiting. The golden doors had shut and blended with the white in the rest of the room. The clouds swarmed around them as they advanced on a large staircase.

"So this is where the Elders stay?" Piper asked.

"Yes, and most of the time we aren't allowed in here." Leo said.

"Then why the hell do they always call on you to help them. I'm telling you, these Elders aren't very respectful." Piper said.

"They're respectful, Piper, they just don't allow Whitelighters into their chamber unless it's important." Leo said.

"Well this is important. And stop trying to explain everything I'm complaining about. It hasn't made me stop and you know how I get when I get started." Piper said.

"Look, there they are." Leo said.

Piper and Leo reached the final step and walked onto a circular platform. The Elders sat evenly spaced in gold chairs around the platform. Leo gulped as Piper folded her arms.

"Leo." One Elder called.

"Yes, Odin?" Leo asked.

"Why have you brought her here? She is not a Whitelighter." Odin replied.

"No, but I'm the wife of a Whitelighter. Therefore I feel the need to be here." Piper stated.

"You're a cocky witch aren't you? You realize that you're breaking the rules by coming here, do you not?" Odin asked.

"Look, Piper jumped the orbs on my way up. She's just here to help sort this out." Leo said. "You know how angry she's been with you."

"She should already understand what we are all about." One of the female Elders said.

"I'm not here to argue. I'm really not. I just want to know why you refuse to let Leo be with his family." Piper said.

"You haven't told her about your decision yet have you?" Odin asked.

"What decision?" Piper asked as she turned to Leo.

"No, but I don't think now is the right time. You must have called me up here to help a charge." Leo said, trying to change the subject.

"No, the charge can easily be re-assigned. It is time that you tell your wife your decision and explain to her exactly what will happen." Sandra said.

"I understand." Leo said.

Piper watched the color of Leo's face vanish as he took deep breaths.

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked. "What decision are they talking about?"

"Piper, walk with me." He said softly as he led her down the stairs and back to the exit.

xxx

Paige was standing in the hallway with the doctor after having a small dinner.

"You just need to have more faith in her, I know she'll improve." Paige said as she laid a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

Suddenly a nurse ran down the hall, followed by another doctor.

"Doctor, number two just flat-lined!" The nurse shouted as the doctor's face rose in panic. Paige followed them towards Billie's room wondering just what was happening. As soon as they opened the door, she could hear the annoying beep of a machine.

"It's not possible." The doctor said.

"What? Where is she?" The nurse asked. She had the same panicky face as the two doctors in the room.

"Billie?" Paige asked as she looked around the room. Billie's bed was empty and surprisingly it was made as though she'd never been lying in it. The machines were beeping loudly as one of the doctors turned them off.

"We need to get someone down here. Do you think she escaped?" the nurse asked.

"She was in a coma. I don't think she could just get up and walk out of the hospital sight unseen." The doctor replied.  
"Was anyone else visiting her?" Paige asked.

"No, the last people in this hallway were you two just before you headed downstairs." The nurse replied.

Paige closed her eyes and tried to relax. Something was happening and she needed to figure out what that something was. She hadn't even finished the awakening spell…. And she knew Billie wouldn't have been able to perform magic in such a condition. Now her main concern was figuring out what had happened to her friend.

xxx

Piper and Leo stood quietly by a pillar. Piper remained with her arms crossed and her hair pushed out of her face. Leo was pacing and held a hand to his mouth, trying to figure out how to say what he was about to say.

"Piper, this hasn't been easy for me to say…" Leo started.

"Please just tell me so we can work this out. Leo you don't need to be afraid." Piper said.

"I know but it's just hard. Piper, I can't take the pain of losing you…. But I know that it's going to be for the best…. Well in the long run." He continued. Piper's eyes widened as she moved closer to hear him. "I've been so selfish lately, trying to keep you and the boys a part of my life."

"What are you saying, Leo?" Piper asked.

"I'm saying that a divorce is the only way to go. I have tried so hard to balance everything but I just don't see a solution. That's why I have to let you go. I realize that if I can't make myself happy, then I can at least make you happy." Leo said.

A tear rolled down Piper's cheek. "So you're giving up your family because of the elders?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm giving up our marriage because I don't want to lose you all-together." Leo said. Piper didn't respond and he moved closer to her, wrapping his hands around her face. "I love you, Piper, and I love our sons. I have tried everything in my power to make you happy and to keep our marriage going but I just…. I can't do this anymore. You want me home all the time and I can't do that." Leo said.

"Why? Why can't you just quit and give up your powers? Hell, I'd even give up my powers." Piper said angrily.

"If I choose not to be a Whitelighter, Piper, I could be recycled." Leo said.

"As in…" Piper started.

"As in I could lose all of my powers and memory and be started fresh. I'd be a completely different person and I can't live with that." Leo interrupted. Tears finally sprouted from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Leo, this just doesn't seem right. I wish there was another way." Piper said.

"If there was another way, believe me I'd take it in a heartbeat. Piper, I know that by getting this divorce we are free. I can be free to work with the Elders and you can be free to live your life without always worrying that I'll hold you back. I will never stop loving you." Leo said.

"This…. this…. just…. what about the boys?" Piper asked wiping away tears.

"I'll always be watching over them. You know I will never be away from them and I'll try to be around as much as I can." Leo said.

"You're going to miss so much. There's just…. I…" Piper didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that this is the consequence and that it's for the best." Leo said.

After a few moments, Piper's crying finally stopped as she looked into Leo's eyes. "I love you." She said.

Leo pulled her into his arms again and hugged her. "I love you too."

The clouds rose and the two were soon engulfed in white.

xxx

_The next afternoon came with the sense of unease..._

_Prue and Andy Trudeau had left for a nice dinner with some co-workers of Andy's just hours ago. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to investigate, Phoebe Halliwell took it. She opened the front door of her new house and exited. She ran across the lawn and walked casually to her old front door. Of course it would come as no suprise that the door was locked... but for Phoebe Halliwell... a locked door would not stand in her way for long. _

Phoebe sighed as she tugged on the door knob. She glanced around to make sure nobody was watching as she trodded around the corner to the side fence. She pushed open a small gate and snuck into the spacious back yard. The grass was cut perfectly and flowerbeds were nestled around the porch and the willow tree. Phoebe headed for the back door and grasped the locked knob. Instantly she was pulled into a premonition.

**PREMONITION**:

_**The image of a person was watching as Phoebe uncovered a large mirror. Phoebe turned in the direction of the eyes that were watching her. She looked confused as she crossed the room and heard a loud clunk. Something was resting just behind the door as she picked it up. It was a small photo album.**_

**END OF PREMONITION**

Phoebe opened her eyes and realized she had only been in a vision for about a minute. Everything was still the same except for she was no longer alone. A small butterfly was flying around the porch and had landed on her arm. She stared at it and suddenly had an idea.

"Unblock the lock that shields this place, grant thy favor to enter this space." Phoebe chanted as the door instantly unlocked.

She opened it and entered the perfectly furnished kitchen. Phoebe could hardly believe she had ever lived in the house. It was decorated much more organized than she would ever have done when she'd lived there. She walked through the kitchen and down the hall to the stairs. She headed up them slowly and quietly, thinking about her recent premonition with each step.

Once she entered the second story she looked around at all the closed doors. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but she was beginning to feel creeped. She slowly advanced past the bathroom and around the corner to the second flight of stairs that would lead to the attic. The steps creaked as she ascended and came to the last small hallway. She jiggled the locked doorknob of the locked attic and said the same spell that she'd used on the backdoor. The lock instantly clicked and the door opened.

"Okay, now I'm creeped." Phoebe said as she entered the darkest room of the house.

There were sheets over every item in the room and some were fairly large. As Phoebe headed towards a large round object, the door creaked. She pulled the sheet down to reveal the mirror she'd seen in her premonition. Suddenly a small shadow zoomed past in the background, causing her body to tense in fear. She whipped her head around quickly and stared at the open doorway. She looked down and spotted a large black book on the floor just behind the door. Crossing the attic, Phoebe pushed hair out of her face and bent down to pick up the dusty item.

As soon as Phoebe picked up the photo album there came the sound of a slamming door downstairs. Phoebe dropped the album in shock and ran to cover the mirror. Prue and Andy's voices could be heard as well as their footsteps coming up the stairs. Phoebe grabbed the photo album and quickly closed the doors. She stood in the hallway, seconds away from being discovered.

"Within the walls of forbidden ground, remove me now without a sound." Phoebe said. In nearly six seconds Phoebe was magically transported into the air and appeared gracefully back in Coop's house.

xxx

_There is a reason for everything... and everything happens for a reason. It isn't something you can easily forget... because it can be the meaning of life. _

_On Prescott Lane... things happen to help those who've suffered... to move on._

Piper sat in the conservatory of her home. She watched as Wyatt and Chris played with their toys and smiled through her soft tears. She glanced at the paper on the coffee table where several places had been highlighted long ago for vacant buildings to rent and buy. Soon she would officially be divorced from Leo to start fresh. Although she knew she'd always love Leo, she knew that it was best to make it official and start moving on with her life. At any cost she would finally be getting her happiness she'd longed for.

xxx

_Things happen to those who are meant to forget..._

Paige sat with her legs crossed and tried to search the Book of Shadows for an answer. A shadow moved in the distance behind her and black spheres appeared directly over Paige's head. As she began to chant for Billie, the spheres settled and engraved themselves invisibly within her. She analyzed the room, smiled, and closed the Book of Shadows. She had forgotten all about Billie and how she'd gone missing.

xxx

_And some things... well some things are clearly left behind..._

Prue and Andy argued the whole way up the stairs. Andy stopped at the bedroom when Prue heard the thump that came from upstairs. Moments after Phoebe had vanished into thin air, she turned the corner and entered the hallway. She noticed that the attic door had been left open a crack.

"Andy!" Prue shouted. "Come up here, quick!"

As Prue entered the dark room, she noticed that nothing had been touched... or it at least seemed that way. She examined the walls, the boarded windows, and finally the floor. Her eyes widened and her fingers grew tight as she picked up the small piece of paper lying on the floor. What she didn't know was that it had fallen from the photo album Phoebe had stolen. She opened it in her shaking hands and read it slowly to herself.

**I know the truth... I'm going to tell...**

Prue's eyes quickly teared as she crumpled the note in her hand, backed out of the door and slammed it shut with all of her might.

_Only to be found by those with reasons... for things to happen. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author's Note****: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. I have finally wrapped up Piper and Leo's problem which I know some of you may not be happy with or are finally happy to see it over with. I hope that you continue reading and don't allow this change to affect your reading... never underestimate what happens. When one door closes another one opens... One month will have passed in the next chapter to get some stories going with the women of the lane... Prepare for something huge in every chapter to come :) **

**PS: If you're confused, Billie is the narrator...**


End file.
